moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Roads
The Deep Roads are the seemingly endless passageways beneath the Eastern Kingdoms constructed by the dwarves, gnomes and their earthen ancestors over the millennia. Although they once connected the great cities and fortresses of the dwarves and gnomes, many have fallen into great disrepair due to natural calamities and destruction by creatures of the deep. Primary Roads The most well known of the deep roads are those that connect the dwarven and gnomish cities of the Eastern Kingdoms. Vegur Morogh Vegur Morogh branches out from Ironforge and connects to Gnomeregan and Zundrbar, as well as many other strongholds beneath the snowy mountains of Dun Morogh. They are some of the best maintained of the Deep Roads, although the roads leading into Gnomeregan have been quarantined to contain the trogg threat. The Legion of the Deep are often sent to thin the numbers of the troggs and leper gnomes that wander too close to the holdings of Ironforge. Vegur Batol Prior to their exodus to the hills of Northeron and Aerie Peak, the wild dwarves of the Wildhammer Clans maintained the roads of Vegur Batol that surrounded their mountain home of Grim Batol. Since the city's sacking and subsequent corruption by both the Dragonmaw Clan and the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer, Vegur Batol has fallen into utter squalor and ruin. Most of its passages have collapsed. Vegur Thaurissan Vegur Thaurissan, also known as the Dark Iron Highway is the result of the Empire of Thaurissan expanding from Shadowforge City after the War of the Three Hammers at the direction of the Firelord, Ragnaros; whom provided the Dark Iron Clan with giants of rock and fire to help them carve numerous paths and grand roads beneath the Redridge Mountains, Burning Steppes and Searing Gorge. When they reached and breached the roads of Vegur Morogh the deep roads became a constant battleground as the Bronzebeard Dwarves, with the help of the Legion of the Deep, waged war with the invading Dark Iron Dwarves on several occasions. With the Council of Three Hammers now in power, the deep roads of Vegur Morogh and Vegur Thaurissan have been formally connected and reopened after the cities of Ironforge and Shadowforge have come to peace terms under the Alliance. .]] Vegur Baldar Vegur Baldar's roads were constructed by the Stormpike Clan of dwarves in the centuries prior to the War of the Three Hammers. Once bustling with trade spanning across the entire continent of Lordaeron, the roads of Vegur Baldar are now almost completely lost to the Forsaken and Undead Scourge. The Stormpike Clan now fight amongst the roads with zeal as their last stronghold in Dun Baldar is recurrently besieged by the Frostwolf Clan of orcs. Lesser Roads Far flung from the major roads, the lesser roads of the deep once connected remote strongholds to the main roads and cities of the dwarven kingdoms. Most now are in complete ruin. Vegur Algaz Vegur Algaz has been a contested battleground ever since the Dragonmaw Clan of orcs took them during the Orcish Wars. The Legion of the Deep is often sent to contend with the orcs to no avail. Vegur Modr Held by the Bronzebeard Clan, the roads that led up to the Thandol Span were taken by the Dark Iron dwarves shortly after the third war and were fought over for years. The tentative peace between the clans does little to ease the tensions of those who walk the roads today. Vegur Angor Beneath Angor Fortress in the Badlands, Vegur Angor connected to Vegur Thaurissan in the Searing Gorge. The Cataclysm rent it impassable, and to this day the Dark Iron dwarves are clearing out cave-ins. Vegur Garok Now lost and destroyed by the Forsaken, the roads of Vegur Garok once connected Vegur Baldar to the southern dwarven kingdoms. References The Deep Roads were inspired by the Deep Roads of the Dragon Age universe. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Ironforge Category:Empire of Thaurissan Category:Bronzebeard Clan Category:Wildhammer Clan Category:Geography Category:Legion of the Deep Category:Aerie Peak Locations Category:Thaurissan Locations Category:Dark Iron Clans Category:Northeron Locations Category:Ironforge City Locations Category:Ironforge Locations Category:Hinterlands Locations